Un Invierno raro
by RyMTY
Summary: Me pregunto que pasara? Entren Y descubran
1. La calle

**Jeje bienvenidos a mi primer fic espero que se diviertan o tal ve no depende si hay amargado**

**s o no**

**Un Invierno raro**

Era

Un día de frio de Invierno para el club de K-On pero no habían clases pues eran vacaciones y Mugi-chan había ido a un volcán que había comprado su familia, Yui y Azusa se veían aun por que Azuza iba a visitar a su mejor amiga Ui y Yui se integraba mientras el dúo dinamico inseparable en la vida y la muerte Ritsu y Mio Ritsu estaba haciendo sus locuras a Mio, mientras que Mio estaba golpeando a Ritsu en su cabeza por hacer sus locuras.

**Ritsu:** Hey Mio /Feliz/

**Mio:** /Enojada/Que quieres

**Ritsu:** E-estas Enojada por lo que hice /Nerviosa/

**Mio:** Claro que No /Enojada aun/

**Ritsu:** a bueno había creído que /Interrupida/

**Mio:** Estoy Mas /Peor Enojada / Que /Una aura negra sale alrededor de su cuerpo/

**Ritsu:** Mmm-mio-chan /Nerviosa y tragando saliva/

**Mio:** ENOJADAAAA /El demonio sale atrás de ella/

**Ritsu:** Ppp-por favor no fue tan malo lo que hice /Nerviosa/ Mio

**Mio:** A no

**Ritsu**: Nooo/Feliz/

**Mio:** … /Pensando/

**Ritsu:** Mioo /Observando su amiga con miedo/

**Mio:** CORRISTES DESNUDAA /Otra aura negra que Sale alrededor de su cuerpo da mas miedo que el anterior/

**Ritsu:** Por favor al menos agradece que nadien nos vios

**Mio:** CORRISTES DESNUDA /aun con la aura negra que Salio alrededor de su cuerpo / EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAAAL

**Ritsu:** Pp-pero nadien se dio cuenta

**Mio:** ESTABAS GRITANDO LIBERTAAAAD/ Gritando y el demonio atrás de ella/

**Ritsu**: pp-peroo / Initerrupida /

**Mio:** LOS POLICIAS TE ESTABAN PERSIGUIENDO POR TODOS LADOOS /Gritando y el demonio atrás de ella/

**Ritsu:** Bueno al menos escapamos y que tal si vamos a mi casa mis padres no están y satoshi se fue por allí y te quedas a dormir allí esta noche y le avisamos a tus papas que estas conmigo que dices? /alegre/

**Mio:** Bien /Enojada/ Pero ni se te ocurra hacerme nada esta noche que no estoy de humor para tus travesuras

**Ritsu:**Siiii /Feliz/

**Continuara(Eso creo)**

* * *

**Jeje como se la están pa****sando en primer fic espero que bien ****Acepto reviuws o como se escriba acepto critica, amenazas de muerte, amenazas de muerte de mi mama etc.**

**Ritsu: Tengo hambre/Cara de hambre/**

**Mio: Yo Tambien vamos a comer**

**Yo: Esperense al final**

**Ritsu: No quiero**

**Mio: Yo Tampoco**

**Yo: Que se esperen/Venitas en la cara/**

**Ritsu y Mio:Nooooo**

**Yo: Bien hasta aqui llego/ Venitas en la cara/**

**Ritsu: Comeremos algo/ Alegre**

**Mio: Al fin/Una sonrisa en su cara/ oye y ese megafono**

**Yo: OFERTAAAA OFERTAAA ESECIAL LLEVENSE ES TE DUO DINAMICO DE RITSU Y MIO A SOLO 5 PESITOS APROVECHE ESTA OFERTA(gritando con el megafo)**

**Ritsu y Mio: Nos esta vendiendo/con cara de angustia**

**¿?: Yo me las llevo tenga su dinero**

**Ritsu y Mio: O-O**

**Yo: Claro señor se lo puede llevar ahi estan gracias por comprar**

**Y esta mini historia continura (eso creo**


	2. El cine

**Ola les traigo la segunda parte de no se cuantas bien disfruten el espectáculo**

* * *

**Negrito:Personajes**

**"": pensamientos**

**/:Acciones**

* * *

**Ritsu:** oye mio?

**Mio: **que quieres?/enojada/

**Ritsu: **vamos mio no sigas enojada lo del centro comercial y que corri desnuda ya paso

**Mio: ...**

**Ritsu: **Creo que no debí haber dicho eso /Asustada/"me condene a muerte"

**Mio: **Ritsu

**Ritsu:** que ocurre mio

**Mio: **aun es muy temprano que vamos a hacer hoy /Voz de duda/

**Ritsu: **mmm que tal si vemos una película /voz de decidida/

**Mio: **esta bien

Fueron al cine para ver una película

**Ritsu: **Oye mio que película quieres ver

**Mio: **Ritsu pensee que iriamos a tu casa a ver una película y no creo que puedas pagar digo esta muy caro el cine

**Ritsu:** Vamos mio no seas coda y ya dime cual quieres ver

**Mio: **no soy coda ritsu pero esta muy caro el cine

**Ritsu: **pero mis papas me dan dinero los fines de semana

**Mio: **pero deberías guardar dinero para una emergencia aparte el dinero no sale del arboles

**Ritsu: **Mio

**Mio: **mande ritsu

**Ritsu: **de que esta echo el dinero?

**Mio:** del papel

**Ritsu: **y de donde viene el papel

**Mio: ...**/pensando/

**Ritsu: "Jeje **le gane a mio"

ZAZ en toda la cara

**Ritsu: **auch mio eso dolió /sobandose toda la cabeza/

**Mio:** es por que eres un idiota /venitas en la cara/

**Ritsu: **Bien entremos al cine mio que la película va empezar pero pienso que te vas a sustar por que elegistes una de terror

**Mio: **n-no importa/nerviosa/

**Ritsu: **Segura que quieres ver esa podemos comprar otros /preocupada/

**Mio:** s-segura ritsu /asustada/

**Ritsu: **Bien entremos

entraron al cine mio se la passo gritando en toda la pelicula hasta que la gente se molesto y las echaron al cine a ambos

ritsu estaba bien mientras que mio estaba traumatizada por la pelicula y las escenas que pasabas en la pelicula

**Continuara**

* * *

**Jeje como se la estan pasando espero que bien acepto reviuws o como se escriba muertes, amenazas de muerte, amenazas de muerte de mi mama, criticas negativas como quiera no los voy a leer no se crean si lo hare asta pronto**

* * *

**¿?: Yo me las llevo**

**Ritsu y Mio: O-O**

**Yo: con mucho gusto señor ahi estan se las puede llevar chicas preparense por que tienen un nuevo dueño**

**Ritsu: Pero como pudistes /asustada/**

**Mio: P-pero no nos queremos ir /doble asustada/**

**Yo: Les dije que se aguantaran para comer no me hicieron caso pagan las consecuensias /risa macabra/**

**Ritsu y Mio: POR FAVOR NO NOS VENDAS NOS PORTAREMOS BIEN /LLORANDO/ POR FAVOR/CARA DE PERRITO/**

**Yo: ya no molestaran mas **

**Ritsu y Mio: Noo**

**Yo: Bien se quedan conmigo **

**Ritsu Y Mio: siii/alegres/**

**¿?: Donde esta mi dinero ya hice lo que pedistes hacer**

**Yo: o por supuesto tome esto señor chuck norris /dando dinero/**

**Ritsu Y Mio: chuck que O-O**

**Chuck Norris: Gracias /se va/**

**Continuara( eso creo)**


	3. FlashBack Centro Comercial

**Bien muchos se preguntaron por ke el primer capitulo ritsu estaba corriendo desnuda en el centro comercial bien en este capitulo sera un flashback lo que sucedio en el centro comercial a si que disfruten el flashback**

**Musica Y maestro (aunque no hay musica pero da igual) **

* * *

Flashback

Las chicas fueron al centro comercial por que dentro de una semana será navidad

**Ritsu**: Hey mio voy a ir a comprar regalos en donde vas a estar /Feliz/

**Mio**: En una tienda de ropa te vere hay dentro de 10 minutos ok?

**Ritsu**: entendido luego te veo adiós/se va/

**Mio**: adiós y no hagas tus locuras

Mientras Tanto con ritsu

**Ritsu**: Hay esta la joyería/feliz y va a la joyería/

**¿?**: Mucho gusto señorita como lo puedo ayudar hoy /Amablemente/

**Ritsu**: Hace poco hice un encargo un collar que dice M&R/respondiento/

**¿?**: Oh usted es la señorita tainaka ?

**Ritsu**: Exacto Lo tiene listo?

**¿?**: Si lo tengo listo vea /Saca una caja /

Adentro de la caja tenía un hermoso collar de oro que dice M&R Con incrustaciones plateada y de bronce (imaginence como seria el collar)

**Ritsu**:/Sorprendida/Es Hermoso Cuanto va a ser?

**¿?**: lo que usted prometió

Ritsu: oh si exacto pero si mejor se lo puedo pagar con dinero

**¿?**: no se puede y rechazar es oferta no se presenta todos los días señorita

**Ritsu:** Ya que Solo Volteese me da pena si me miran

**¿?**: Con mucho gusto señorita/ se voltea/

**Ritsu:**/ agarra la cajita/ hay esta la ropa /Ritsu se desnudo/ "Bien ritsu tainaka tienes cinco minutos para ver ha mio tienes que irte corriendo si no quieres que el mundo se de cuenta bien en tres segundos despego 3,2 y 1"/se va corriendo/

* * *

Mientras Tanto mio

**Mio**: Bien llege a la tienda /Va a la caja/

**¿?**: Ola akiyama-san/ Saluda/

**Mio**: Ola Dani ya llego lo que te encarge?

**Dani**: Si aquí esta

**Mio:** lo puedo ver?/Feliz/

**Dani**: Si/saca una caja negra/aquí esta lo que me encargastes

Saca de las caja una sudadera negra que en el centro tiene una estrella dorada y dentro de la playera dice RyMTY(A cuanto que muchos están dudando por ke dice eso al ultimo lo explico)

**Mio**: quedo genial dani/feliz/

**Dani**: Muchas gracias Akiyama-san toma son 100 yenes

**Mio**: Toma aquí esta el dinero muchas gracias/se va/

Mio salió de la tienda esperando a ritsu por que ya paso diez minutos en eso se olle los altavoces

**Altavoz**: Por favor clientes del centro comercial mantengan la calma y tengan cuidado con una peligrosa hica que esta corriendo en el centro comercial

**Mio**:"Una peligrosa chica"

**Altavoz**: esta chica tiene el cabello castaño ojos color ambar y esta corriendo desnuda tiene el pelo sujetado con una diadema amarilla

**Mio**: O-O

**Altavoz**: se dirige al area de ropa latinoamericana por favor tenga cuidado

**Mio**: Por favor que no sea ritsu por favor que no sea ritsu por favor que no sea ritsu/susurrando en voz baja y cerrado sus ojos/

En eso

**Ritsu**: Mioooooooooooooooo Correeeeeeeeeeeee/ Corriendo desnuda/

**Mio**: Ritsuuu eres un idiotaaaaaaa

**Ritsu**: apurate y correeeee/ toma la mano de su amiga y se van/

**Mio**: Por que estas desnuda ritsu/Corriendo/

**Ritsu**: Pronto te lo explico pero ahora hay que correr

Ritsu estaba apurada por que había como 50 guardias de seguridad listos para atrapar ritsu y a mio con un electrochoques

* * *

Y LOS SOBREVIBIENTES HAN SOBREVIVIDO DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL (imaginense la musiquita de left 4 dead al ultimo de las campañas)

* * *

**Jeje como se la pasaron en es te flashback bien continuemos**

**Conclusiones: a cuanto muchos se preguntaron en el collar por que decia RyMTY**

**Bien la sudadera tiene 2 significados.**

**R por Ritsu**

**yM: y Mio**

**si los juntas dicen RitsuyMio**

**aparte hice que ritsu venia de monterrey México de hay salio TY que si juntas el M y el TY dice MTY(MonTerreY)**

* * *

**acepto reviuws o como se escriba**

**amenazas de muerte**

**amenazas de muerte de mi mama**

**criticas negtivas (Como quiera no los voy a leer no se crean si lo hare)**

**nos vemos :D**

* * *

**Mio: al fin acabo el capitulo**

**Yo: si tienes hambre**

**Mio: Sii**

**Yo: vamos por pizza**

**Mio: Esta Bien**

**Yo: Y ritsu mio**

**Mio: hay en el suelo tirada por los policias que estan electrocutandola por correr desnuda la otra vez**

**Yo: Creo que no debimos traerla**

**Mio: No**

**Yo: Ritsu estas bien**

**Ritsu: hifaihieihsdsadjd**

**Yo: Estara bien vamonos por pizza**

**Mio: si**

**Continuara(eso creo)**


	4. Como Que Nunca Has Visto Nieve

**jeje como han estado amigos ya se que estaban esperando la 4 parte de este fic y se los traigo hoy continuemos **

**Música y maestra (Aunque no hay musica peron ni modo )**

* * *

Después de que a Ritsu y Mio las echaron del cine a patadas pasaron 3 días Ritsu se quedo sola ya que los padres de ella y satoshi se fueron a Monterrey a ver familiares de ella y Mio se quedo con ella para cuidarla y sus padres se fueron por ahí.

**En La Mañana**

**Ritsu: **Mio/Feliz/ Mio

**Mio: **Uhm/Dormida/

**Ritsu:** Mio despierta mio/Moviendo a su amiga/

**Mio:** Mande Ritsu ?

**Ritsu:** Mira Mio /Apuntando a la ventana/ Esta Nevando /Feliz/ Salgamos

**Mio:** es temprano mas al rato

**Ritsu: **No seas mala /una mueca/ vamos no puedo aguantar para tocarlo /Toma su abrigo y se va/

**Afuera de la casa**

**Ritsu**: WOOOOOOOW es muy bonito /Feliz Y tocando/

**Mio: **Jamas te he visto emocionada solo por ver nieve

**Ritsu:** Bueno es que/Nerviosa/

**Mio: **Que?/Dudosa/

**Ritsu: **Nunca/Susurrando y jugando con sus dedos/

**Mio: **Nunca Que?/Dudosa/

**Ritsu: **nunca he visto como cae la nieve por eso me emocione /diciendo lento/

**Mio: **que?/Sorprendida/

**Ritsu: **Que nunca/Interrupida/

**Mio: **Ya oí pero como que nunca has visto como neva

**Ritsu: **Pues nunca he visto

**Mio: **Pero ritsu te conozco desde hace 12 años y como que nunca has visto como neva si aquí en invierno neva

**Ritsu: **si pero los días en que neva me voy a monterrey a ver familiares

**Mio: **y a ya no neva?

**Ritsu: **No nunca ha nevado ni por un minuto

**Mio: **Por que?

**Ritsu: **Por sus altas temperaturas por que crees que cuando hace calor no me quejo

**Mio: **Oh por/Interrupida por una bola de nieve en su boca / mmm

**Ritsu: **Que pasa mio-chan por que comes nieve orita/ burlandose / jajaja

**Mio: **Rits/ Interrupida por otra bola de nieve/

**Ritsu se fue de ahí corriendo y Mio la empezo a seguir pero la perdio y la empézo a buscar**

**Mio:** Ritsuuuuu! /Gritando/ donde estas ritsu /buscándola/ estoy cansada oh un muñeco de nieve /se acerca al muñeco de nieve/ Wow que lindo esta

**Mio se acerca cuando**

**Ritsu: **BUUUUUUUUUUU!/Grita/

**Mio: **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!/gritando/

**Noticiero:** en ultimas noticias un terremoto de 10.1 de magnitud se registro en kyoto se dice que se origino en una casa

**Mientras tanto en casa de los Hirasawa**

**Yui: **Wow temblo la tierra

**De regreso en la casa de los Tainaka**

**Ritsu: **Wow temblo/sorprendida/ estas bien mio

**Mio: ...**

**Ritsu: **m-mio /temblando de miedo/

**Mio: **IDIOTAAAAAAAA/gritando

**Noticiero: **mientras tanto en otras noticias otro terremoto de 15.5 se registro de nuevo en kyoto en el mismo area donde se origino el primero los meteorologos estan preocupados por los echos recientes y checaran lo que sucede y se ollo un golpe en la tierra

**Mio: **Eres un idiota ritsu/ enojada con el demonio atrás de ella/

**Ritsu:** L-lo siento /en el suelo acostada con un chichon en la cabeza con humo saliendo de ella/

**Mio:** Vamos a meternos ya esta oscureciendo

**Ritsu:** Siii/Feliz/ Oye Mio

**Mio:** Mande?

**Ritsu:** Gracias

**Mio: **Por?

**Ritsu: **Por este día especial/Sonriendo/

**Mio:** /Sonrojada/D-de nada ritsu

**Ritsu:** Bien vamonos adentro

**Mio:** si

**las chicas se iban a dirigir adentro cuando de pronto**

**¿?:**ALTO AHÍ /Gritando/

**Ritsu: **Quien es?

**¿?: **Somos la policia

**Mio: **poli que/asustada/

**Policia: **Estan detenidas por causar varios terremotos en esta zona

**Ritsu:** /ti ti ti ti ti ti ti WTFFFFFFFFFFFF KABOOOOOOM MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ/( imagínense ese sonido)

**Policia: **tienen derecho a permanecer calladas /poniendo esposas a las chicas)

**Mio:** ritsu/llorando/

**Ritsu: **Si Mio /calmada/

**Mio: **he leído /llorando/

**Ritsu: **que has leído mio /calmada/

**Mio: **Que las prisiones no son bonitas/llorando/

**Ritsu: **estaremos bien no te preocupes /calmada/

**Mio:** ok

**Continuara**

* * *

**Jeje como se la pasaron espero que bien este fic lo hize en la secundaria osea hoy y no puse atencion **

**acepto reviuws(o como se escriba)**

**Amenazas de muerte**

******Amenazas de muerte de mi mama **

******Criticas negativas(como quiera no los voy a leer no se crean si lo haré)**

* * *

**Yo: bien chicas acabo el episodio que quieren hacer**

**Mio: es encerio**

**Ritsu: Que **

**Mio: Nunca han visto como cae la nieve**

**Yo: Nop**

**Ritsu:Nop**

**Mio: ok que haremos hoy**

**Yo: ya se**

**Ritsu Y Mio: que?**

**Yo: Vamos por un helado**

**Ritsu: siii/Feliz/**

**Mio: es encerio**

**Yo: que mio**

**Mio: Un helado?**

**Ritsu: que tiene mio**

**Mio: a fuera esta como a -5 Bajo zero**

**Yo: que tiene solo es un helado/apunto de abrir la puerta con ritsu/**

**Mio: Se van a congelar después de que salgan**

**Ritsu y Yo: No importa/abren la puerta/**

**Y ENTRA EL FRIO A TODO LO QUE DA**

**Ritsu y RyMTY quedaron congelados y se volvieron cubos de helados gigantes**

**Mio: Ven que les dije/cruzando sus brazos/**

**Yo: digo que/congelado/**

**Mio:que?**

**Yo: Vayas a la cocina por el jarabe de fresa para bañarnos con el y comer helado no/Sonriendo/**

**Mio: Mejor Ire por un lanzallamas/se va y regresa con el lanzallamas/**

**Ritsu: Donde lo conseguistes?/Congelada/**

**Mio: en un lugar**

**Yo: el mercado negro?**

**Mio: Mercado Libre**

**Ritsu y RyMTY: aaaah**

**Mio:/descongelando/**

**Continura(eso creo)**


	5. Navidad Final

**amigos o amigas gracias por seguir este fic pero tristemente el fic llego al final espero que se hayan divertido mucho con el (ese era mi mision al principio de hacer una cuenta)**

**espero que les guste este capitulo lo hice en la escuela sin prestar atencion en las clase (con razon repruebo) e hice otri fic que lo subire pronto bien si no hay nada que decir continuemos**

**Musica Y maestro(aunque no haya musica)**

* * *

D**espues de estar en la carcel llego el dìa ****emocionante para ritsu y mio**

**Navidad**

**Ritsu:** NAVIDAD! Navidad navidad dulce navidad /cantando Feliz/

**Mio:** Ya deja de cantar/enojada/

**Ritsu:** amargada/mueca/

**Zaz en toda la cara**

* * *

**Noticiero:** en ult/ interrupido por un balón de futbol/

**RyMTY:** Oh no tu no vas a comenzar con tus ultima noticias /enojada/(para que se enteren soy chica)

* * *

**En La casa de Ritsu**

**Mio: **Como dijistes/enojada/

**Ritsu:/**en el suelo/ N-nada oye tonta?

**Mio: **Como me dijistes /venitas en la cara y un aura negra la rodea/

**Ritsu:** N-nada/asustada/

**Mio: **ok eso espero

**Ritsu: **Oye mio?

**Mio:** Mande?

**Ritsu: **Que comeremos en la noche?

**Mio: **No se

**Ritsu:** Que tal si preparamos Pavo y tamales /babeando/

**Mio: **Taque?

**Ritsu: T**amales

**Mio:** ah ya

**Ritsu:** No sabes que es tamales verdad

**Mio: **No

**Ritsu: **"Jeje me voy a divertir" Es algo relleno con percebes /Cara de maniática/

**Mio**: Perque O-O

**Ritsu:** Percebes que cuando come tamales de percebes te salen por todo el cuerpo para siempreee/cara de maniática doble/

**Mio**: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa/Gritando y asustada/

* * *

**Noticiero: **En o-t-r-a-s/asustado/

**RyMTY:** Bien hasta aquí llego/venitas en las caras y saca un ak-47 y disparando/

**Noticiero:** ofjowefofoeoedofedfejdhf

**RyMTY:** Te dije cabron/Disparando/ Te dije pero no el noticiero no quiere parar con sus noticias/disparando/

**Noticiero:shfdslkksdksf**

**Para Noticieros y demás mamadas llame a RyMTY Youtuber y Fanfictionero**

**RyMTY: 2 EN 1 Putos!**

**(Ok me Sali del tema lo siento)**

* * *

**En la Noche Casa de los Tainaka**

**Mio:** "No se si pueda declararme ante ritsu"

**MioAngelMalo: **Solo hazlo

**MioAngelBueno:** Ya oistes weona hazlo

**Mio:** "Bien lo hare"/se va/

**MioAngelMalo: **apuesto 10 yenes que no lo hace

**MioAngelBueno: T**ambien apuesto 10 yenes que no lo hace

**Ritsu:"**Bien en esta noche"

**Mio:"** En esta Noche"

**Ambas: **"!Me le declaro¡"

**Ritsu:** Hey! Mio

**Mio: **Que ocurre?

**Ritsu:** toma tu regalo/da regalo y sonrojada/

**Mio:** Gracias/abre regalo/woow/sorprendida/que bonito collar/feliz/ Como lo conseguistes parece tan caro

**Ritsu:**Desnudandome

**Mio:** eh?

**Ritsu: **Larga historia

**Mio: aaaaa**

**Ritsu:** Te gusta

**Mio: **Me encanto/Feliz/gracias

**Ritsu:** D-de nada/sonrojada/

**Mio: **Toma aquí esta el mio/da regalo/

**Ritsu:** /sorprendida wow/ que genial sudadera como lo conseguistes

**Mio:** Monterrey

**Ritsu: **eh?

**Mio: **importado de monterrey

**Ritsu**: aaaa, gracias mio

**MIO:** DE nada

**Ritsu**: Mio

**Mio: **Si?

**Ritsu:** a qui esta mi otro regalo/se acerca y sonrojada/

**Mio:/**sonrojada/que /interrupida por unos labios calidos en la su boca lo cual correspondió/

**Ritsu:/**para, para tomar aire/Feliz Navidad Mio/feliz

**Mio: F**feliz Navidad Ritsu

* * *

**si esperaban un mejor final pero nunca he sido buena para los finales siempre termino matando todos al final (no se por que)(no me critiquen tengo 13 apenas) espero que se hayan divertido mucho con el **

**deje reviuws de:**

**amenazas de muerte**

**Amenazas de muerte de mi mama**

**Criticas negativa(no las voy a leer no se crean si lo hare)**

**o simplemente si les gusto y pongale del 0 a 10 de como me quedo**

* * *

**Yo:Hey chicas como les fue en el ultimo capitulo**

**Ambas: Bien**

**Mio: oye RyMTY**

**Yo: que?**

**Mio: Por que aparecistes en el capitulo**

**Yo: Para detener al noticiero**

**Ritsu:por?**

**Yo: Me harto con sus ultimas noticias**

**Ambas: aaaaaah**

**Yo: oigan chicas?**

**Ambas: que?**

**Yo: me entere de que se besaron/suusurrando y ojos lujuriosos/**

**Ambas: O-O**

**Yo: es cierto?**

**Mio: IDIOTAAA/GRITANDO/**

**Noticiero: en ult/interrupido/**

**Yo: OYE NO TE HABIA ASESINADO?/Enojada/**

**Ambas: asinaque?**

**Noticiero: Si pero ahora soy un zombie noticiero/interrupido/**

**Yo: ahora si ya muerete de una ves/disparando/**

**Ritsu: de donde sacastes eso?**

**Yo: Mi papi me lo regalo**

**Mio: que clase de padre es?**

**din dong /Suena el timbre la puerta/**

**Yo: Quien sera?**

**Mio: no se**

**Yo: Abrire la puerta/va abrir puerta/**

**¿?: Ola Como les ha ido**

**Ambas: usted de nuvo?**

**¿?:Si**

**Yo: lo conocen?**

**Mio: si nos vendistes por 5 pesos a el**

**Yo: a si cierto/feliz/ como has estado señor chuck norris**

**Chuck Norris: Bien hija gracias**

**Ambas: hi que O-O/Sorprendidas/**

**Yo: el es mi padre**

**Ambas: que O-O /Sorprendidas/**

**Chuck Norris: toma hija feliz navidad/da regalo/**

**Yo: /abriendo regalo/wow otro ak-47 ultimo modelo/se sorprende/gracias**

**Chuck Norris: de nada lo arregle para matar regetoneros y beliebers**

**Yo: Gracias/feliz/**

**Mio: de ahi saco el arma**

**Ritsu: Sip**

**Chuck Norris/saca un rifle/que tal si vamos de caza por los Wachiturros y Justin biber**

**Yo: Acepto/feliz y con una calida sonrisa/**

* * *

******Gracias por ver y nos vemos a la proxima (si saben que es dragon ball gt en el ultimo episodio cuando goku se va imaginence ese sonido aqui estari chidas)**


End file.
